


Zabawy po alkoholu

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Zabawy po alkoholu

Był chłodny, zimowy poranek. Słońce nieśmiało wychylało się zza chmur, nikle ogrzewając białe korony drzew. Śnieg zalegał dosłownie wszędzie, choć był już drugi marca. Puszysty puch pokrywał dachy domów, pola, łąki i drogi. Bez śpiewu ptaków, pisków radości dzieci i krzyków dorosłych, cisza jaka dźwięczała była przytłaczająca. Szczególnie w miejscu takim jak zwykle głośny dom Weasley'ów. Tym razem jedynymi słyszalnymi odgłosami było chrapanie Rona i ciężki oddech Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopcy spali ciasno objęci i chociaż stanowili swoisty kontrast, wyglądali razem wyjątkowo dobrze.   
Nagle sapanie Harry'ego ustało, w pokoju rozległ się cichy, pełen zaskoczenia jęk i zielone oczy ostrożnie zaczęły skanować otoczenie. Wszystko było rozmazane, więc kruczowłosy chłopak założył okulary. Widział swoje ciuchy leżące w nierównych odstępach od siebie, pomieszane z tymi należącymi do Rona. Jego majtki leżały obok łóżka, a dżinsy znajdowały się gdzieś w okolicy drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się nad tym zjawiskiem i skierował swoje spojrzenie na chrapiącego rudzielca. Coś w dalekim zakątku jego umysłu mówiło mu, że to dziwne iż całkiem nagi leży obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale zignorował to. Kiedy Ron zamlaskał cicho i obrócił się na drugi bok czerwona kołdra zsunęła się, ukazując płaski brzuch i fragment uda. I Harry z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że jego przyjaciel również nie miał na sobie żadnych ciuchów. Bezwstydnie wgapiał się w szeroką klatkę piersiową Weasley'a i umięśniony brzuch. Mógł zobaczyć czerwoną malinkę znajdującą się na bladej szyi... I nagle poczuł się jakby dostał tłuczkiem w łeb. Do jego umysłu wskoczył obraz jego samego ssącego skórę przyjaciela. Oddech Harry'ego gwałtownie przyspieszył, krew zaczęła szybciej płynąć w jego żyłach, a policzki pokrył ognisty rumieniec. Opadł na łóżko i starał się brać uspokajające wdechy. W tym czasie jego umysł zaczęły zalewać wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru.

***

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary - zielonooki uścisnął serdecznie przyjaciela i wręczył mu podłużny pakunek.   
\- Dzięki, Harry - Ron posłał w stronę kruczowłosego szeroki uśmiech, a serce Pottera na chwilę zgubiło rytm. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przestałem być nastolatkiem.   
\- Nie przesadzaj - Harry rozwalił się na kanapie obok Seamusa Finnigana. - Masz dopiero dwadzieścia lat. Świat się na tym nie kończy.   
\- Wiem ale to wciąż dziwne. Nie tak dawno byliśmy w Hogwarcie i udaremnialiśmy plany Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a teraz staramy się o stanowiska aurorów.   
\- To faktycznie jest odrobinę dziwne - przyznał Neville. - Zawsze myślałem, że chcesz zostać zawodowym graczem Quidditcha.   
Rudowłosy wzruszył ramionami i polał wszystkim Ognistej Whiskey. W salonie Weasley'ów odbywała się impreza urodzinowa Rona z udziałem bliźniaków, Harry'ego, Deana, Neville'a, Hermiony, Ginny i Seamusa.   
\- Ja uważam, że bycie aurorem to lepszy pomysł niż zostanie zawodowym graczem - przemówiła Hermiona. - W końcu fakt iż nie ma dłużej Voldemorta nie znaczy, że zło zniknęło z naszego świata.   
Ron ukradkiem przewrócił oczami w stronę Harry'ego i wyszczerzył się szeroko.   
\- Widziałam Ron - mruknęła Granger i wychyliła zawartość swojej szklanki.   
Wszyscy dziś zamierzali się dobrze bawić i zapomnieć o codziennych troskach. Ognista lała się strumieniami, Fred i George prezentowali swoje najnowsze wynalazki, a Dean sprzeczał się z Seamusem o jakiś mugolski film.   
I Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak, kto, gdzie i kiedy zaproponował grę w gejowskiego kurczaka ale był zbyt pijany, żeby oponować i zbyt pragnął Rona, żeby choć pisnąć słówkiem. Więc kiedy rozpoczęła się pierwsza rywalizacja między Fredem a Deanem ledwo udawało mu się wysiedzieć na miejscu w oczekiwaniu na kolej jego i Rona. Nie liczyło się dla niego czy zdobędzie tytuł mistrza gejowskiego kurczaka czy nie. Liczyło się tylko to żeby dotrwać do momentu kiedy usta rudzielca będą centymetry od jego. Tyle razy o tym śnił, fantazjował i marzył, że teraz czuł się jak w bajce. Pokonał George'a kiedy polizał jego dolną wargę, Neville'a kiedy byli minimetry od siebie i Seamusa, który nie wytrzymał jak wsunął mu język do ust. I nikt nie uważał tego za dziwne bo wszyscy byli zbyt pijani żeby pamiętać czym jest zdrowy rozsądek. Nawet Hermiona chichotała i piszczała co nigdy jej się nie zdarzało. Harry był całkiem pewien, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka wiedziała o jego pociągu do Rona. Widział jak dolewała rudzielcowi alkoholu po każdej jego wygranej. Nie było tajemnicą, że Ron po procentach robił się nieustraszony i nie było dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych. Potter był kurewsko wdzięczny losowi, opatrzności Merlina, wszystkim bóstwom, bożkom i innym takim, kiedy wreszcie spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy i powiedział:  
\- Wygram to.   
\- Chciałbyś - parsknął Weasley.   
Harry czuł jak jego serce tłucze się gwałtownie w klatce piersiowej i po cichu liczył na to, że Ron naprawdę nie będzie chciał dać mu wygrać. Rudzielec powoli schylił głowę w stronę Harry'ego, który był od niego trochę niższy, i mrugnął jednym okiem w imitacji flirtu. Potter pewnie by się roześmiał gdyby nagle, gwałtownie nie napęczniał w spodniach. Liczył na to, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jego mały problem. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma jak jego przyjaciel zatrzymuje się centymetr od jego ust i mamrocze:  
\- Poddajesz się?   
\- Nie - wyjąkał i nie mogąc już dłużej czekać zmniejszył odległość między ich wargami.   
Dreszcze rozeszły się po jego ciele kiedy dotknął tych miękki ust. Dolna warga Rona była dużo wydatniejsza niż ta górna, więc nie mogąc się powstrzymać zassał ją delikatnie, z radością słuchając pomruku przyjemności przyjaciela. Czuł się upojony szczęściem kiedy Ron mocniej naparł na jego wargi i rozsunął je językiem. Stanął lekko na palcach żeby przyjaciel nie musiał się tak bardzo schylać i wplótł palce w jego rude, miękkie włosy. Wysunął swój język na spotkanie jego i poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Ron całował tak dobrze jak wyglądał i Potter miał wrażenie, że spuści się w spodnie jeżeli nie przestaną. Usłyszał skądś niewyraźny głos:   
\- No czas najwyższy!   
\- Taaa... krążyli wokół siebie dobre trzy lata.   
Postanowił to zignorować i cieszyć się namiętną pieszczotą. Nie widział nawet kiedy potykając się, wyszli z salonu i skierowali po schodach na górę. Już tutaj zaczęli zrzucać ciuchy i tylko cudem dotarli do sypialni rudzielca. Harry wprost nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę i kiedy Ron odsunął się od niego, poczuł jak ogarnia go panika.   
\- Stary czy to na pewno w porządku? - zapytał Weasley.   
\- Tak - zielonooki gorliwie pokiwał głową. - Jak najbardziej w porządku.   
Ron zmarszczył brwi ale skinął wreszcie głową.   
\- I nie będziemy jutro świrować? - dopytał.   
\- Definitywnie nie! - powiedział pewnie Harry i rzucił się na Rona.

***

Na tym wspomnienia Harry'ego z poprzedniego wieczoru się kończyły. Oczywiście pamiętał jakieś urywki, ale to było tak jakby włączać pojedyncze fragmenty filmu. Pamiętał moment, w którym Ron wziął jego penisa do buzi. Moment,w którym włożył w niego palec i to jak sam skamlał o więcej, a potem nic. I w tym momencie nienawidził alkoholu za to, że wymazał jego wspomnienia.   
Jego serce prawie wyskoczyło z piersi, kiedy poczuł jak najlepszy przyjaciel pomrukuje pod nosem i przeciąga się, w ten sposób zrzucając doszczętnie kołdrę ze swojego ciała. Potter przełknął ślinę widząc okazałego penisa, na wpół twardego spoczywającego na podbrzuszu swojego właściciela. Nie był pewien, ale chyba mały jęk wyrwał się z jego gardła.   
\- 'arry? - usłyszał mamrotanie Rona.   
\- T-tak? - zająknął się.   
\- Przywołaj coś do picia - wymamrotał. - Nie wiem gdzie mam różdżkę.   
Harry pospiesznie rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył swoją leżącą na szafce nocnej.   
\- Accio butelka soku dyniowego - powiedział wyraźnie.  
Usłyszał brzęk szkła z dołu i po chwili w jego ręce wpadła chłodna butelka z sokiem.   
\- Proszę - wyszeptał i podał napój przyjacielowi.   
Totalnie nie wiedział czego się spodziewać po Ronie. On sam był cholernie szczęśliwy, że udało mu się zbliżyć do przyjaciela, ale nie wiedział co na to rudzielec. Może do tej pory był miły bo jeszcze nie przypomniał sobie tego co się działo? A może zaraz rozbije mu tę butelkę na głowie? Albo wykopie go z łóżka? Oskarży o obmacywanie kiedy nie był tego świadomy? Zagryzł wargę i patrzył niepewnie w zaspane oczy Weasley'a. Tamten przyjrzał mu się zaciekawiony i zapytał:   
\- Czemu się tak na mnie gapisz?   
\- Bo ja...eeee... Bo my... Ty... Yyyy... Wczoraj - zaczął się jąkać.   
\- Merlinie Harry, jeszcze jedno "eeeee" i "yyyy" w twojej wypowiedzi, a będę musiał przyznać rację Snape'owi co do twojej elokwencji. - Rudowłosy posłał w jego stronę złośliwy uśmieszek.   
\- Och - wydyszał Potter.   
\- A teraz przestań męczyć i chodź jeszcze spać - Ron złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w swoją stronę.   
Ułożyli się w pozycji na łyżeczkę i Harry przymknął oczy, czując ciepły oddech Rona na swoim karku. Naprawdę nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale ta pozycja była ostatnia na jego liście rzeczy, które "może zrobić Ronald Weasley, aby cię zaskoczyć". Postanowił jednak się tym nie martwić i po prostu poczekać co przyniesie jutro. W końcu tak przeżył całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Po co miałby to zmieniać? 


End file.
